1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a memory module and method of manufacturing the same, and more specifically to a memory module and method of manufacturing the same, in which an opaque mask film with holes or hollow marks is attached onto a substrate, light emitting diodes are provided at the holes, light generated by the light emitting diodes passes through the hole and travels outwards along the upper rim of the substrate to form a specific bright pattern, text or strip so as to exhibit variation of brightness for the overall memory module and greatly enhance a sense of vision.
2. The Prior Arts
In the industry of printed circuit board and electronics, the commonly used circuit module generally comprises a circuit substrate and circuit devices on the circuit substrate. The circuit device are connected to an electrical lead via conductive circuit connections, and light emitting diodes (LEDs) are provided on the conductive circuit connections such that brightness level of the LEDs changes in a manner the conductive circuit connections are switched to turning on or off, so as to indicate or display the current operation state of the circuit module. However, light generated by the LEDs is possibly and directly incident onto human eyes to cause the viewer to feel dizzy or uncomfortable without any mask or protective shield.
To solve the above problem, Taiwan patent No. M508053 taught a circuit module comprising a substrate, at least one light emitting diode (LED) and at least one translucent light guide. The substrate is provided with a PCI-E lead for electrically inserting into a PCI-E slot. The LED is provided on the substrate and specifically at the same side as the PCI-E lead, and electrically connected to the PCI-E lead. In particular, the LED is at least partially covered by the light guide and light emitted by the LED is guided through the light guide due to the effect of refraction and absorption so as to generate a smoother and more uniform emitting light. Thus, human eyes are prevented from damage due to directly watching the original emitted light of the LED.
However, one shortcoming in the prior arts is that the circuit module needs to provide with the light guide having a particular structure, and the overall structure of the circuit module becomes more complicated, it is adverse for design, production and assembly. As a result, the cost of material increases due to the light guide to greatly affect industrial utility and hard to further expand popularity in the market.
Therefore, it is greatly needed to provide a new a memory module and method of manufacturing the same for providing a mask feature in a simple manner, in which an opaque mask film with holes or hollow marks is attached onto a substrate having a V-shape notch, light emitting diodes are provided at the holes, light generated by the light emitting diodes passes through the hole or is incident onto hollow marks to show a specific bright pattern, text or strip and exhibit variation of brightness for the overall memory module, thereby greatly enhance a sense of vision and overcoming the above problems in the prior arts.
Therefore, it is greatly needed to provide a new a memory module and method of manufacturing the same for providing a mask feature in a simple manner, in which an opaque mask film with holes or hollow marks is attached onto a substrate having a V-shape notch, light emitting diodes are provided at the holes, light generated by the light emitting diodes passes through the hole or is incident onto hollow marks to show a specific bright pattern, text or strip and exhibit variation of brightness for the overall memory module, thereby greatly enhance a sense of vision and overcoming the above problems in the prior arts.